


Ink.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Harold's a romantic. Grace has tattoos.(basically you can't summary for poetry)





	Ink.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> Who head canons Grace to have a pair of wings tattooed between her shoulder blades and tiny pink hearts tattooed on her hip. And Harold being crazy in love with them.  
> This is your fault.  
> I can't stop thinking about it.

There’s a girl in the park,  
Who paints magic on her canvas,  
Day after day.  
And I wonder,  
If she could also paint my soul,  
In the colors of her smile.

She hides her wings,  
Delicate feathers etched across her back,  
An angel in exile.  
And I wonder,  
If she would let me rest my head,  
In the shadow of her divinity.

She steals hearts.  
Adds them to the spattered collection,  
Adorning her hip.  
And I wonder,  
If she would like to steal mine,  
And immortalize it on her skin.


End file.
